


sweet like honey

by cyanjeno (ayshton)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of pining, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tentacles, Whiny Mark, mark has tentacles hehe, oh my god they were roommates..., slight choking??? not really tho, this is just kinda soft i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayshton/pseuds/cyanjeno
Summary: Mark hears the door open then close and before he can react fast enough - there’s Johnny in the doorway, eyes on the tentacle lifting up Mark’s shirt and scratching softly over his stomach.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, side jaehyun/yuta but its barely there
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ
> 
> i haven't written anything in years but i haven't been able to stop thinking about mark w tentacles so here is this !!  
> this is genuinely my first fic in so long so if its not superduper great i apologize but i had fun writing :D  
> if u think i missed any tags also lmk idk what to tag really hahah !!  
> hope u all like it, feedback is v appreciated thank u!! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

Mark hears the door open then close and before he can react fast enough - there’s Johnny, in the doorway, eyes on the tentacle lifting up Mark’s shirt and scratching softly over his stomach. 

+

Mark’s lived alone ever since he moved out of his parents house for college.

Sometimes it feels like freedom but most of the time it’s just a little unbearably boring and lonely. And this is where dear Johnny comes in. 

He’s a mutual friend through Jaehyun, his friend from high school, who knows way too many cool people and that’s what Johnny is: he’s cool, calm and collected.

Complete opposite of Mark, really, so when they first met Mark felt way out of his element, thinking and worrying maybe Johnny wouldn’t like his small-ish (yet cozy) apartment at all and would regret even thinking of becoming Mark’s roommate but Johnny just smiled, asked Mark when he could start moving his stuff in and that’s the end of that. 

The first week was only a little bit awkward, Mark showed him where he kept his coffee even though Mark's more of a tea person and where Johnny can put his protein powders and cereal bars. 

Mark is kind of intimidated by how buff Johnny looks, his t-shirts always kind of just a little too tight around his biceps and Mark's brain sizzles out the first time he sees the sunflower tattoo peeking from under the sleeve. 

Mark thinks he should start wearing his “save the bees” shirt more often, because that's what he feels like. Like a stupid clumsy bee that needs saving and Johnny’s the big bright flower, a pleasant, soft place to rest his head on. When he swallows out of nervousness his spit feels sticky in his throat like honey. 

A couple of months pass and he feels kind of stupid for being so nervous in the beginning, Johnny’s sweeter than he ever thought, he’s kind and he makes Mark breakfast. Mark’s a little in love.

Johnny invites him to the gym sometimes, which Mark always manages to turn down because he’s seen what Johnny looks like  _ after  _ the gym. He comes home with his hair still a little damp, looking kind of tired but also really relaxed and then when Johnny lays down on the couch with a groan, complaining half-heartedly about how his legs hurt, it takes all of Mark’s willpower to not get hard just by the  _ sight _ of him all pliant and spread on the couch like that.

So yeah, Mark’s just a smidgen in love, but the only problem now is Mark’s Little Secret. 

It all comes crashing down to a sunny Saturday morning, Johnny’s out for his daily morning jog and Mark’s feeling really cozy today. He’s got his glasses on, he took a nice long shower, he watered all his plants and now he’s finally sitting down to have breakfast.

The cereal in his bowl has gotten a little soggy and he pokes it around with a spoon held by one of his tentacles, hands too busy answering text messages from the group chat with Yuta and Jaehyun in it. 

Yuta keeps sending increasingly blurry pics from last weekend, when the four of them went out together. There’s ones where Mark’s clinging to him, a big smile on his face. Ones of Jaehyun and Yuta, Mark’s hand only visible on the left of the pic and then there’s a picture of Johnny and Mark. Yuta and Jaehyun are in the picture too but all he can look at is himself and Johnny. His cheeks heat up a little looking at it, embarrassed because he’s tucked himself as close to Johnny as possible, ears flushed red and Johnny has his right hand tucked tight around Mark’s waist under his shirt. Mark can see a flash of his own stomach and he brings another tentacle up to scratch over where Johnny’s hand would be in the pic, skin suddenly feeling hot and a little prickly. 

He closes the picture, sending a frowny face in reply to Yuta’s many eye emojis and closes messenger.

When he turns around he jumps and almost drops his phone because in the doorway stands Johnny, a water bottle uncapped and halfway up, like he was going to take a sip but stopped. His eyes are narrowed in on the tentacle on Mark’s stomach. 

“Ah, so this is what you meant last weekend.”

Mark’s still frozen, tentacles going back into hiding. “Huh? Last weekend?”

“When we were at the club last weekend, you said something along the lines of not getting scared when the tentacles accidentally pop out” Johnny replies, capping his water bottle and taking a small step towards him.

Mark’s mind blanks.

He tries to wrack his little pea sized brain for any recollection of the last weekend but he comes up empty. He tries to piece together events in between the pictures Yuta sent until there’s a slight warbly flashback. 

_ Picture this, in his brain he and Johnny are leaning against the bar, a little away from jaehyun and yuta, Mark’s leaning into him heavily with his face buried in Johnny’s neck. _

_ His brain feels a little fuzzy but he feels Really Good. Like his fingertips are tingling, he feels pleasantly warm all over.  _

_ He parts his lips to trail the tip of his tongue up Johnny’s neck and only stops when he feels a big hand curl around his small waist. _

_ Johnny murmurs a little ‘are you alright’ into Mark’s ear and Mark just nods, leaving another small trail of kisses up Johnny’s neck. “Yeah, just trynna enjoy this while it lasts,” he says and Johnny pulls back a little, shooting a concerned glance at him, “What do you mean?” _

_ “Oh you know, the tentacles” Mark just lets out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Johnny’s eyebrows draw close together. “What?” he says and Mark just giggles, pulling Johnny back towards where Yuta is cornering Jaeyun against one of the tables, pouring a shot into his mouth. _

So now Mark’s just peering up at Johnny through his lashes and then he looks back down at his feet, too nervous to look Johnny in the eye.

“To be honest when you said that I just thought you were talking about some sex toys you had hidden away somewhere and just said that incase I happen to stumble upon them whenever. Which I would have been fine with by the way,” Johnny says and Mark’s head shoots up and a laugh startles out of him so hard he chokes a little.

“Uhh, sadly no. These are very real,” he takes a couple steps back to lean against the kitchen counter to put away the cereal and put away his bowl just to have something to do,” I understand if this freaks you out and if you want to, like, move out tho. That’s okay.” 

Mark squeezes his eyes closed and takes a few deep breaths and hears Johnny take some steps forward til he’s standing next to him at the sink.

When he looks up at Johnny, he’s got a look on his face like he doesn’t want to spook Mark. His fingers twitch like he wants to reach out but doesn’t quite know if he’s allowed to yet.

“Has that happened before?” He asks and Mark lets out a little hum, nodding his head.

“Yeah, a couple of times, in high school. I just never told anyone after that. Easier to keep these hidden than to lose more friendships. It just kinda sucks. Yuta and Jaehyun know tho.”

Johnny nods and his hand creeps closer, fingertips touching Mark’s. “Well, I like you. You  _ and _ your extra hands.” 

Mark lets out a nervous little giggle, “you say that now, but what if I pull them out again?”

Johnny makes a gesture and says a little ‘go ahead’ and the smile on his face is enough for Mark to let his guard down, composure cracking little by little and he lets one pale tentacle crawl and slither around his own arm, the tip wrapping around his middle finger.

He raises his hand to Johnny, palm up. An offer to touch, if he’d like. 

Johnny furrows his brows a little and gently places a hand in Mark’s. 

The tentacle uncurls from Mark’s finger and slowly travels around both of their hands, locking them together gently.

“Oh, it’s warm,” Johnny says in thought, thumb rubbing over the tip, “and a lot less slimy then I thought it would be.”

Mark lets out a soft sigh, cheeks going a little red, “Haha, yeah. Sometimes I hug myself with them when I’m lonely.”

Johnny feels his heart almost burst because Mark looks so sweet, eyes glittering up at him, the tip of the tentacle curls around Johnny's thumb.

“Also they’re dry-ish now, yeah, but uhhh.. Haha ...Not always,” Mark brings a hand to scratch the back of his head, ears now burning hot too.

Johnny just smirks a little, “Okay. That’s interesting to know...But also, you poor baby. I can give you all the hugs you want now.” He smiles and tugs Mark into a sideways hug, leaning his head on Mark’s and giving him a quick peck on his forehead.

Mark’s still a little hesitant, “like, are you absolutely sure they’re okay? I can also just never let them out again near you again if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“But isnt that uncomfortable? Don’t you feel cramped?” Johnny rubs the Mark’s back softly.

“Uh, a little, but I have to keep them in most of the time when im out anyway, I dont think the general public is ready for all this yet, haha” Mark lets out a little laugh and Johnny reassures him its okay. Says he’d very much like it if Mark just felt comfortable in his own home and used his tentacles freely whenever he pleases. Mark falls even more in love.

So time goes on. Mark does as Johnny’s said and lets his tentacles out more freely.

Johnny just sometimes observes him, how he moves. They look kind of translucent in some lighting but they’re mostly just really pale. Slightly glowing a white/blue if you look close enough.

It doesn’t even look out of the ordinary, Johnny thinks. They’re just a part of Mark. They look right on him somehow.

He hasn't dared to ask Mark if he can touch them again, but he kind of wants to. Really bad. 

He’s woken up multiple times from dreams of Mark’s tentacles just binding his hands together and holding him down with a smaller one around his dick. Mark inside him. All around him. 

He feels guilty about it, because Mark has trusted him with this secret and he’s pretty sure this Mark hasn’t asked Johnny to dream about him like this. It’s kind of embarrassing. 

They’re curled up on the couch watching a movie and Johnny’s holding Mark.

Mark’s leaning into him in a cozy big hoodie and his hair sticking up a little in places where Johnny’s been running his fingers through it. 

It’s been a little while since they’ve had time to hang out like this. Mark’s had multiple essays due in a very little time and Johnny’s been picking up more shifts working at the gym a couple blocks down from their apartment.

Mark’s been feeling really stressed and restless so Johnny suggested a nice, quiet night of watching some really bad comedy and just cuddling on the couch.

Mark leaves out a tentacle just to pull them closer together and then winds it around Johnny’s hand and Johnny’s heart stutters in his chest. The tentacle around his shoulder is sturdy and it’s warm and soft down around his hand.

He focuses back on the movie, thumb stroking across the tentacle slowly, just petting it and Mark, who’s been quiet for the past half an hour, lets out a soft sigh and buries his face against Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny takes it as a positive reaction and keeps going. Just absentmindedly stroking, petting it, watching the movie. The main character of the movie is having a cliche breakthrough moment but his attention is pulled from it when he vaguely registers Mark taking a shaky breath in and he hears Mark’s soft lips mouth a faint ‘fuck’ against his neck. 

Johnny stops for a little and then squeezes the tentacle in his grip.

He doesn’t know what he expects but it isn’t this - Mark jerking in his lap and gasping, sitting up for a moment Johnny’s concerned, asking if Mark’s okay.

When he looks at Mark, he’s a little flushed, “Yeah, I'm okay? I think? I don’t know, it just felt. … Nice.”

The tips of Mark’s ears burn a bright red again as he continues, “no one's ever touched them besides me, so I didn't know what to expect but that felt….yeah.”

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Johnny looks to find any signs of discomfort on the other’s face but Mark just gives him a soft smile, “No, no it was ….Very nice”, and he flushes a pretty pink. “You can keep going if you want, but also don’t feel like you have to.” He’s started feeling a little nervous. 

Johnny just starts softly stroking across the tentacle again, “I kind of want to see. Y’know.. what happens. If I continue.” 

Mark mumbles a soft okay and settles back into his side but Johnny can still feel a little nervousness pouring off Mark. He just wants him to be comfortable so he trails the hand that was curling around Mark’s waist up and up, back into Mark’s soft hair.

The tentacle slowly curls back around Johnny’s hand and slips between his fingers.

Johnny palms back and forth along the smooth skin of the tentacle, and suddenly there’s another one slowly creeping up Johnny’s thigh and he faintly hears Mark take a deep breath against Johnny’s neck.

“Ah, fuck” he whimpers and Johnny squeezes lightly and tugs on the tip of the tentacle. 

There’s a third one creeping at the back of Johnny’s neck. It travels down his shoulder and just rests on his chest. Feels like a weird but not unwelcome embrace. It just feels like he’s being cuddled.

Johnny gets an idea. 

“Is this okay,” he asks and gently leads the end of the tentacle that's creeping around his chest between his lips. 

Mark gasps and Johnny feels eyes on him. He looks down to see Mark peering up at him from where he’s buried against Johnny. He looks flushed, his eyes glazed over. A nice red around his cheeks and down his neck, probably down to his chest. Johnny looks down Mark’s body to the tent at the front of his sweatpants, he trails his free hand back from Mark’s hair to the bulge, just placing his palm over it and Mark’s head drops back against the couch, eyes rolling back into his head, hips slowly grinding up against Johnny’s hand. 

“Ah, it feels really good,” Mark stammers and his eyebrows draw up, mouth dropping open a little. 

Johnny lightly sucks on the tentacle in his mouth and marks writhes in his lap, a whine ripping from his throat. 

Johnny tugs on the tentacle in his hand and hums lightly around the one in his mouth and Mark lets out another garbled mess of a moan and Johnny’s name, hips jerking up.

“Please, Johnny, please” he begs and lets his head drop into the crook of Johnny’s neck again, teeth finding skin.

Johnny slips his hand beneath Mark’s sweatpants into his boxers, slides his fingers around Mark’s leaking cock. 

“You’re leaking so much, oh my god”

Mark whines again “ohmygosh that’s so _embarrassing_ , don't even-”

“It’s really hot, I swear,” Johnny cuts him off “ you really like this, huh?” he speeds up around Mark’s cock and takes the tentacle into his mouth again.

“It's so good. It’s really good,” Mark starts mumbling and to shut himself up he bites back onto Johnny's neck, sucking lightly. 

Mark wiggling in Johnny's lap is giving his dick some friction, so can’t help but moan around the tentacle in his mouth and mark bites down, hard, grinding his ass back into Johnny's lap. 

“You’re doing so good, such a good boy for me” he murmurs to Mark after letting the tentacle slip out of his mouth again. 

Mark’s started to cry a little bit, whining nonstop, tears wet against Johnny's neck.

“Do you think you could come from just this, hm? just from me rubbing on your tentacles like this? gonna come for me like a good boy?”

Mark gasps like it hurts him and nods, another tentacle coming to squeeze around Johnny's waist, pulling him even closer. 

Johnny feels so good. He sucks the tentacle back into his mouth and it lets out a little drop of liquid. It tastes like honey on his tongue. Sticky, sweet. 

Mark feels like he’s about to explode.

His tentacles that are out have started seeping out a sheer blue liquid, they look beautiful. Smooth and just slightly like they’re glittering under the light that's coming from the TV. 

Mark’s started moaning again like he really can’t stop, his hands grabbing onto Johnny's shirt, the back of the couch, anywhere he can, til one of his hands ends up in Johnny’s hair again and he pulls.

Johnny’s breath hitches again but he can't hear anything other than Mark begging in his lap. His face looks so pretty, covered in little glistening tears running down his face.

“oh gosh, johnny pleasepleasepl-” 

“You look so pretty like this, Mark. Come for me, baby, please,” Johnny murmurs into Mark’s ear and tugs on his tentacle and his cock at the same time and Mark cums, whole body tensing up, gasping for air, til his body goes boneless and he flops backwards against the couch. 

Johnny gasps, because not only did his cock shoot out pretty white ropes of come over Johnny's fist, the tentacle near his mouth and round his neck drip out more of the blue liquid. It slides down Johnny's skin and leaves a trail of shine behind. out of curiosity, Johnny runs a hand through the substance and brings two fingers to his lips, his tongue peeking out to lick at it. 

He hears Mark take in a shaky breath and Johnny turns his head towards him.

Mark’s looking at him. Just, looking. 

Then he sits up quickly and leans in again, breathless, to lap at Johnny’s neck with his tongue, mouthing at the blue substance from his own tentacles. 

He kisses down his neck, shoves Johnny’s shirt up so he can kiss at his chest, bites down softly on a nipple and makes Johnny’s hips jerk up from under Mark.

He didn’t even realize he’s still rock hard, mind stuck on Mark and how sweet he tastes.

He looks down and the other has left blue tinted smudges down his body like lipgloss.

Mark hooks his thumbs into Johnny's shorts and tugs them down, his dick slapping up against his stomach.

“I still can’t get over how ripped you are,” Mark says and Johnny lets out a little startled laugh, head hazy.

“I’ve invited you to the gym multiple times y’know. I still don’t know why you say no every time”

Mark scoffs and looks up at Johnny, “have you really not figured it out?”

Johnny shakes his head and a tentacle creeps up to trail featherlight touches up and down his cock.

“Well. I just think. I couldn’t have handled seeing you like that. That’s all,” Mark smirks a little and leans down to leave little kitten licks across the tip.

Johnny moans, “Like what? Sweaty and gross?”

“Sweaty and hot, you mean. I don't think I would be able to control myself seeing you like that,” he says and finally takes Johnny’s cock in his mouth properly.

Johnny groans, head falling back against the couch, hand back home in Mark’s hair, hips bucking up til he feels one of the bigger tentacles from earlier crawl back, sliding across Johnny’s hips and pinning them down, the end curling up Johnny’s torso to tease at one of his nipples.

Mark’s started sucking him off with more courage, hands running up and down Johnny’s bare thighs, a couple smaller tentacles twisting around Johnny’s cock when Mark’s mouth pops off.

“Probably would have begged for you to fuck me right there in the showers,” he says and when Johnny looks down he’s just smirking back up at him. 

“Yeah, right there out where anyone can see?” 

Mark nods, “Yeah, wanna let everyone know I’m yours. All of me”

Johnny groans and runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, gripping lightly and pulling him back towards his dick.

Mark just looks pleased and opens his mouth back up for Johnny’s cock.

The tentacles have started seeping out the blue liquid again and seeing it against Mark’s lips, dripping everywhere, past his lips, down his dick is making Johnny lose his mind and suddenly he’s really close. 

He letss Mark know and Mark closes his mouth tighter around his cock, tentacles working on the parts he can't quite reach.

The bigger tentacle crawls from where it was toying with Johnny’s nipples to resting at the base of his throat, curling around it and pressing at the sides, choking him just enough his brain goes fuzzy and then suddenly he’s coming into Mark’s mouth.

Mark jerks him through it and pulls off, pulls away his tentacles and nudges Johnny to look at him.

When he does, Mark just lets his mouth fall open and lets a trail of shiny blue liquid mixed with his own come fall down back across Johnny's softening cock.

Johnny gapes at him.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” He says and Mark just giggles, crawling back on top of Johnny’s lap, hands around his neck. 

Mark kisses him.

Kisses the mess between his lips and on his tongue into Johnny’s mouth and it’s  _ so _ _messy_ but Johnny _loves_ it. 

Mark still tastes sweet like honey on his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! :D
> 
> twt // cyanjeno


End file.
